the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
I Know a Guy
A project started on December 12th, 2017 in a "Failed /co/ projects" thread largely out of a desire to prove them wrong. It's a story about a teen with low self-esteem trying to help people in a fantastic world he can't really be a part of. But he won't do it for free. Setting In a world where superpowers, body modifying technology and magic exist, it pays to know a guy. Conner is that guy, at least to the students attending a certain high school. Be it pencils, papers, power armor or body enhancements, Conner is the go to guy, or at least the guy willing to try to get what you're after if the school council doesn't shut him down first. Characters Students * Conner - The titular guy, a man who can get things... for the right exchange of course. A troubled teen who sees himself at the bottom of the school's pecking order. He's not a super, he's the extremely rare type of human who is totally incompatible with augmentations. That bars him from any of the fantastical adventures his classmates may be having unless he embarks on them on his own. By bartering, he can at least get his hands on some of the cool stuff he can't actually have or use. * ]]Rudy - The front man to the whole bartering operation. Pretty boy, lady's man, customer service, these are all things that could describe Rudy. He uses his good looks and popularity to bring in customers for Conner's trades. He might have latent or suppressed psychic abilities. *'Heyleigh' - Rudy's older sister. She disapproves of her brother hanging out with Conner and thinks he's dragging Rudy down. Something of a popular girl, but still able to bust in the teeth of anyone she doesn't like. * Student Council - The ones at the top of the school hierarchy, the ones with either superpowers or the best body modifications. They constantly make Conner's life difficult. **'Frank' - Half his body exudes comforting/morale-boosting energy to those around him, the other inflicts painful sensations upon himself. The stronger the energy/strength boost he requires, the stronger these effects. **'Bucky' - He has extreme speed, usually done to arrange things to make himself seem luckier/stronger than he actually is; strength like glass. He's the leader of the hall monitors who ostensibly could do the entire job himself with his extreme speed superpower, but instead delegates his time to being a dick. **'Ella' - No powers, purely in the group for her own safety. **'Princess Daughter' - Has psychokinesis; she can create a shield across the entire school though her body is fairly frail. **'Amelia' - Power unknown. The secret leader of the student council. * Pepper - A clone of a soldier grown to see if she'd inherit his minor super power, to everyone's surprise she turned out female. Her personality can best be summed up as an easygoing dudebro. Whether or not she truly did inherit her "father's" superpower is something the higher ups are still debating. Others *'George' - Rudy's father and a semi-retired supervillain with a flaming skull for a head. He's a supportive dad who isn't concerned that his son might not have any superpowers of his own, though would still like it if he were to take an interest in the family business. *'Barbara' - Rudy's mother, also a semi-retired supervillainess. She's super flexible and may have some demonic heritage. *'Pepper's "Father"' - A soldier with a minor superpower that renders him impervious to shocks and explosions, but only to the initial blasts and things propelled by them. When his clone came out female, he decided to do the responsible thing and raise her as his own the best he could. Being a single "dad", Pepper has turned out to be a true tomboy. Issues *IKAG #1: The Dragon of Lakefire - Conner decides to test out his new dragon slaying sword. Script Notes A collection of ideas for formulating scripts for new issues. *Story concepts *Rough scripts Archives *Original thread (series pitch, Conner development) *Follow ups (comic script, Rudy/Pepper/council/family development): *Follow up 1 *Follow up 2 *Follow up 3 Concept Art 1513227259920.jpg|Earliest pic of Conner 1513262552574.png 1513267515981.png 1513287232805.png 1513552515002.png|Prototype Pepper design 1513455178692.png 1514915486210.png|Young Pepper with dad Category:Comics Category:Projects